Inuyasha Romance Roses Have Thorns
by EpicAzn868
Summary: This is my fist Inuyasha romance! Cut me some slack, but otherwise enjoy!
1. The Task

**Dictionary:**

**A**

Affront- personal offensive act or word (he told his friend without causing direct affont to him)

Aggravating- annoy somebody (he said aggrivatingly)

Amended- to add or subtract from a speech ("yes, I should've" he said, amended)

Appaled- overcome by horror (appaled at the sight)

Askew- out of line (his straight line was askew)

**B**

Baffled- confuse someone ("maybe or maybe not," he baffled me)

Bayonet- small sword attached to something (she released her bayonet and used it against him)

Bemusement- bewilder (the woman, bemused by the crowd, could not get throught)

Brandish- wave, shake or flourish (brandished the sword)

**C**

Candid- open and sincere (candidly told him everything)

Clemency- act of showing mercy (his clemency did him good)

Complacent- pleased (complacent of her work)

Cozen- Trick, cheat (If you don't be careful, he will cozen you)

**D**

Definative- A final form (difinative click)

Didactic- inclined to teach (her speech showed that she was didactic)

Dishevelled- hanging losely or disordered (dishevelled bed sheets)

Drivel- childish or silly meaningless talk. Twaddle. (Max driveled as he threw a tantrum)

**E**

Emanating- from a source. To flow from (a faint glow emanating from the flashlight)

Embellish- to beautify something (embellished the christmas tree)

Enraptured- delight beyong measure (enraptured by books)

Exsanguinated- drain of blood (exsanguinated to death)

**F**

Fealty- faithfulness to one's lord (He did fealty to the king)

Flippant- disrespectfull (he was flippant to his parents)

Forlorn- loneliness because of desertation (he grew forlorn over the years)

Foyer- lobbly of apartment house, hotel or theatre (walked through the foyer)

**G**

**H**

Hilt- handle of sword or dagger (clutched the hilt tightly)

Hostility- state of animosity (his hostility was dangerous)

**I**

Immensely- extremely (immensely proud)

Imprerious- overbearing (an imperious squek of a lose hindge)

Impassive- never changing (impassive expression)

Indignant- anger aroused by something (his tone was indignant)

Incence- something producing sweet odour being burnt (the smell if incence lingered on her nose)

Incessant- continueing without interuption (incessant speech)

Incredulous- skeptical (incredulous of his tricks)

Indifferent- showing lack of concern (he sounded indifferent to the death)

Insinuating- spreading doubt or distrust (his insinuating didnt seem to affect her)

Insouciance- to disturb or cause trouble (he was an insouciance in school)

**J**

**K**

**L**

Languid- lack of vitality (languid cheer)

Languor- physical or mental weariness (his languor cost them a point)

Lark- behaving mischieviously (he continued his lark)

**M**

Masticate- to chew (I masticate everyday with chocolate)

Meticulously- taking entreme care about minute details (folded the peice of paper meticulously)

Muse- to think throughly, meditate ("Well..." he mused)

Mutilate- to injure (they found the mutilated corpse)

Mutinous- engaged in (mutinous to the battle)

**N**

Negligence- lazily careless (my friend was negligent to tell me his secret)

Noncorporeal- intangible (she was noncorporeal because he was of higher class)

**O**

Oblivious- unaware or unconcious (oblivious of his actions)

Obstinacy- stuborn (his obstinacy was wearing on him)

**P**

Peculiar- strange (a peciliar light ejected throguh the window)

Penchant- strong liking for something (a penchant for sports)

Permeate- pass throgh every part of (the sunshine permeate through the door)

Pirouette- a spin on one foot (pirouette of the skater)

Podgy- short, thick and fat (a infants fingers are podgy)

Potable- drinkable (fresh spring water is potable)

Preplexed- confused (preplexed at his forgein words)

**Q**

Quixotic- foolishly tied to goals

**R**

Ravenous- extremely hungry (he was ravenous after the trip)

Recoiled- fall back under pressure (he stepped back from him, recoiling)

Reluctant- unwillingly (approached him reluctantly)

Reverie- day dream (his snapped out of his reverie)

Revulsion- to show deep animosity for something (he had a revulsion against his homework)

Ruefully- regretfully (ruefully told him the truth)

**S**

Sadictic- an enjoyment in being cruel(he was sadictic as he stepped over her body)

Smug- higly satisfied (he gave me a smug grin)

Succumb- to give in or give up (he succumb to his behavior after a while)

Supercilious - scornfull (supercilious attitude)

Surly- menacing in apperance (surly look before his death)

**T**

Tawny- sand coloured, golden (tawny sand of the beach)

Tedious- boring (tedious speech)

Temporize- delay in order to gain time (he had to temporize the game)

Tirade- outburst of bitter unspoken thoughts (tirade of pedestrian rightes)

Truncated- shortened by having a part cut off (truncated the tube)

**U**

Underling- subordinate (every underling must cooperate)

**V**

Vigrously- full of character (scrubbed the dishes vigrously)

Vindictive- inclined to revenge (he was turned vindictive after the murder)

**W**

Winsome- charming (winsome smile)

**X**

**Y**

**Z**


	2. Resistance

RECAP:  
Mayu Nakita works as an assassin in her small village. Her father has been acting weird lately... then he assigns her to kill Inuyasha. A half-demon she's later going to meet.

PS: These things *** mean time skip.  
~~~~~Story Starts~~~~~  
It wasn't hard finder the rice field village. So now I searched in the near-by forest. It would be hard finding someone in this huge forest if you didn't have senses like I do. I followed in the direction I felt the Sacred Jewel. When ever I came across blood-thirsty demons, I slayed then effortlessly.  
The presence was locked in, I was very close. I got in a higher level in the tree branches to spy on the half-demon. There was a boy who was sitting on the ground, swinging a rusty sword around.  
"Stupid sword," he murmured.

He had silver hair, a red kimono from the Fire Rat, golden eyes and... cute little dog ears. Was that rusty sword the Tetsusaiga? I thought it would look strong and powerfull. How were you suppose to kill anything with that? Could this be Inuyasha?  
How could I kill him this time? There were plenty of options to choose from. He seemed mad about his sword not being all-that powerfull. Maybe I could play a trick of some sort. His sword maker was made from Totosai, right?I got down on the ground and wore my kimono over my suit to appear just a young lady wondering the forest. Ijumped in front of him.  
He got to his feet and pointed the sword at me. "Who are you?!"  
I smiled, seeming friendly. "Are you Master Inuyasha?" I asked.  
He looked suspicious. "Who's asking?"  
"I am sent by Master Totosai. He wanted to give you a message saying I can do something to improve the Tetsusaiga. He apologizes for the outcome of the sword," I explained.  
His eyes widened in happiness. "You mean you can do something about this stupid piece of rusted metal?"  
"Yes."  
"This is just my luck. Send the old man a thanks or something," he grinned. He held the sword out to me.  
I took it without any hesitation from him. Fool. How could he fall for such a trap? I guess he was just really desperate.  
"Thank you. And now I shall do something about you," my smiled turned evil.  
I quickly searched in my kimono pockets for poisonous knives and threw then at him before hecould spring out of the way. I was able to pin him to the tree  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" he growled, squirming around,trying to get free. I didn't let the knives pierce his body quiteyet. I had another way of killing him much slower.  
"It appears you fell for the trap, Inuyasha. I am not Totosai's messenger like you thought," I explained.  
He blinked twice, disappointed at himself. "What do you plan on doing with my Tetsusuaiga?!"  
Igot out my Venom Head blade and touched it to his neck. He stopped squirming around in fear I might stab him right this instant. I sawthe Sacred Jewel glowing inside his kimono. "You have the Shikon Jewel, I see."  
"How do you knowthat?" he demanded.  
"I can see and sense it." I took the jewel from him. Now all that's left todo is stab the blade through his neck...

My hands trembled in the effort. Why couldn't I kill him? It's like my hand was resisting to kill him. Impossible! I had been trained not to feel any emotion over the people I kill.  
"What's the matter? Aren't you going to kill me?" he was the one grinning now.  
_Kill him_, I thought to myself.I tried to push, but my hand resisted. Why was this so hard? I pulled the sword away and gave up.  
"Ha! I bet your stupid blade can't even cut through my skin," he gloated.  
"That's hardly the case, half-demon," I said.  
"Hey! No one calls me half-demon and lives to tell the tale about it!"  
my feet backed away from him. I gritted my teeth in disgust on myself. Maybe I could just show my evidence and make them believe I killed this half-breed. I quickly retreated and left him pinned to the tree.  
"Hey! Get back here! I'm not going to allow a mortal to run away from me!" he called back.

Father looked amused as I held the proof in my hands. "Give me the Sacred Jewel," he commanded.  
I tossed it to him.  
His eyes were marveling it. He stared at it like a mother seeing their child for the first time. Right now, he suddenly looked... _greedy _to me. He eyed the rusty sword now.  
I held the sword to him. When he reached out to grab it, a bolt of light stung him.  
"What is this?" he mummbled. Now he was getting angry.  
"It seems a barrier had formed," I said. But how could I touch it and not Father?  
He hissed at the misfortune.  
"what can I do to help?" I asked.  
"Leave it here, child, until I can think of something. You can go run along," he marveled the jewel again.  
I bowed and then left.

Yay! I finished chapter 2 ^^ Hope you like it so far. The only way to tell me is if you review!


	3. Leading Scent

RECAP:  
Mayu had been assigned to kill Inuyasha. Although when she's got him cornered and vulnerable, she fails and feels a resistance she had never felt before. She goes away with the Sacred Jewel and his Tetsusaiga and plan to trick her father to thinking she killed Inuyasha.  
~~~~~Story Starts~~~~~  
I got back to my spot next to the river and stared at the blue sky. My mind was full of thoughts. Why did the Tetsusaiga form a barrier from Father? What was the sword trying to protect itself from? Why did he look like he could drool over the jewel all of a sudden? It was like Father had a multiple personality disorder. Not to mention my other problem about Inuyasha. Why couldn't I kill the guy?  
I closed my eyes, planning to nap for a while and laid down in the grass...  
A few minutes later, I feltsomeone's presence close to me. A huge shadow blocked the sun's rays from touching my eyelids as they leaned over top of me. I was sure it wasn't just a curious child. The person was silent. I expected it to be a robber who wanted to steal any of my belongings.  
Then I threw a punch at the figure and ended up hitting its nose.  
"Ow! What was that for?" a familiar voice cried out.  
I got to my feet as I watched Inuyasha holding his bleeding nose in pain. I sighed. "What are you doing here? Do I _really_ need to kill you?"  
He growled. "Listen, I don't easily get defeated by a _human girl,_" he sneered.  
"Then why do you wish to confront me?" I said without emotion. I had no care, whatsoever, so kill this weakling. He wasn't so much of a challenge to me. I didn't get over the fact that I hesitated to kill _him_. Why had I failed?  
"I'm here to take back the Sacred Jewel and my Tetsusaiga!" he got up -ignoring the pain in his nose- and shouted at me.  
I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't have it."  
He blinked twice in frustration. "Then where is it?!" he said through his teeth.  
"None of your business, half-breed," I spat the words at him.  
This time he looked like he would leap in the air to strangle me.  
Then the voices of the villagers startled me. "Princess Mayu! We have another message!"  
I panicked. They couldn't see me with Inuyasha who was supposed to be dead,  
"Princess?" he asked, taken by surprise.  
I pushed him in a bush.  
"Hey!" he wailed.  
"Please stay quiet for a few seconds. I'll explain if you do," I whispered to him.  
He glared. "Fine."  
I turned to the men with an expression of inncense. "What is it men?"  
"Your father wants me to tell you something important, but he didn't mention it to us," they explained.  
"I'll be there soon. Go ahead without me," I ordered.  
They nodded and then ran off.  
When they were out of sight, Inuyasha stood up from the bush with leaves and twigs in his hair.  
_**Inuyasha's P.O.V**__**  
**_"Princess?!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at her.  
"So?" she scowled.  
"You look like a normal village girl to me," I frowned.  
Her hands tightened into fists. I baked away one step. What part of me would she make me bleed now? "That's because no one is supposed to know I am one," she yelled at me. "And you're supposed to be dead!"  
I smirked. "Then why couldn't you kill me back there then, huh?"  
She ignored my question and looked away in shame.  
Why would she want to kill me and then give my belongings to someone else? "Why did you want to kill me in the first place, mortal?" I asked.  
She sighed. "I was assigned to," she said in a low volume.  
"By who?!"  
"I might as well tell you now because you'll be dead soon enough... I train to be an assassin at our village. I was assigned to kill you by my father," she grunted.  
I looked shocked. Assassin? "Who's your father?" I demanded.  
"It's nothing that will concern you." She turned back to run to hervillage.  
"Wait! You said you'd explain where my things are!"  
She ignored me and kept running.  
I'd find her again later, I just had to know her scent... I sniffed the air she occupied andthen memorized it well.  
Shock filled me. She smelled human, plus I caughta stench of Naraku. Did she give my thingsto _Naraku_?!He didn't have a daughter, did he?Damn!  
_**Mayu's P.O.V**__**  
**_I got to my knees in front of Father. "I apologize there was a bit of a hold up."  
"Arise my child," he said. I was surprised by the change in his voice. It turned slightly lower.  
I got to my feet, but kept my head down.  
"let me see your face and come forward," he commanded.  
I was confused, but obeyed. I stepped forward and looked at him.  
He grabbed my chin and twisted my head back and forth. "Such beauty too. You'll be in good use to me," he grinned, looking smug.  
I didn't know what to answer to that, so I mumbled. "Excuse me?"  
"Be my follower and my slave! And I will reward you with great things," he began to say.  
_"Who are you?"_ I whispered. This wasn't my Father anymore.  
He laughed darkly. "I'll tell you now then before I take you away from this place. You Fatherhas been dead for a month now! I plan to take the greatest assassin with me to my castle. Which happens to be you, my dear."  
My fingers twitched to draw my sword. I didn't cry because I was taught not to. "Who are you and what did you do to my father?!"  
"My name is Naraku. I don't think you'd want to know exactly how I killed your Father... its heartbreaking for such a young woman. I will treat you better than this village ever had. Come, join me! With you as my slave I can conquer all! I sent you to kill those powerful people as a test," he explained.  
So there was no reason? I killed innocent people... I felt disgusted at myself for falling for his tricks. "Never! I will never join you, _Naraku_," I said his name with rage.  
He frowned at my choice. "Are you certain?"  
I pulled out my sword and pointed it at him.

That's all I'm allowing for now. I want the suspence to build up! Tell me how you like this chapter. Review! Don't be shy.


	4. My Angel

RECAP:  
Mayu was able to make her Father believe that she killed Inuyasha. Although she still can't tell why she resisted killing a half-demon she never cared for. Meanwhile, Inuyasha gets a scent of Naraku mixed with Mayu's scent. What could that mean? We later find out Naraku took control of Mayu's Father's body and played withit like a puppet. He asks her to join him in the quest of taking over everything, but she declines. It ends in a fight...  
~~~~~Story Starts~~~~~  
I pulled out my sword and pointed it at him. "I will not forgive you after you take over my Father's body," I declared. Then I charged at him, ready to swing at him.  
"If I were you, I would stop, Mayu. Even though I took over your Father's body, his soul still remains inside me. If you kill me, you kill your beloved Father too," he grinned.  
My sword suddenly weighed a hundred pounds as I stopped on my tracks. He was telling the truth... I can't kill my own Father's soul. I fell on my knees, not being able to move because of the truth.  
"This is your last chance. Will you join me or not?" he asked through his teeth.  
I look up at him with disgust. "What part of _I will never join you_ don't you understand?!"  
He laughed darkly. "Suit yourself. I will be finding someone else. What a waste of talent. You will die here and now!"  
Miasma from inside his robe filled the room. I didn't have time to cover my face with a gas-repellant mask before it filled my lungs. I choked on it as he laughed at my agony. My vision blurred, all the nerves in my body didn't cooperate with my mind. I collapsed. This was how I would die...

"Mayu!" someone called my name. I couldn't quite make it out, and I was almost completely dead. Maybe the angels were calling me.  
The angel picked me up, and thelater set me down on something hard. I felt the cold air touching my skin. Was I next to the door?  
"Mayu, hold on," the voice said. I heard his footsteps move away from me. "Naraku, you bastard!" the angel shouted, defending me.  
I heard the most sickening sound: Naraku's evil laugh. "You cannot defeat me!"  
Was he still here? I had to do something. I opened my eyes with great effort, seeing someone with a red kimono in front of me. "I-Inuyasha?" I asked. How did he find me? I tried to get up, but the piercing pain stopped me.  
"Stay down!" Inuyasha ordered me.  
I knew he could help, but he could not kill Naraku without a weapon. I was able to sit up and lean against the door frame. "Your sword. I-It's over there," I lifted my hand to point toward it.  
I saw Naraku's form change. He grew strong tree roots. The tree roots tried to grab Inuyasha as he made his way to get the sword. He used his claws to slice them before they got to him, while he yelled, **"**_**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER**_**!" **Then he made his way to defend in front of me again.  
I tried to get up again, but I fell back.  
"Stay down and let me protect you!" heyelled atme. After those words, his Tetsusaiga transformed. The metal piece of junk grew enormously. It glinted where the light touched it. It was the true form of the Tetsusaiga.  
"Fool. I see you are fond of humans, Inuyasha. Pathetic," Naraku mocked.  
He growled and ignored him. "Today is the day I avenge Kikyo!"  
"You still love that woman? Pathetic!" He held up the Shikon Jewel...  
Then I realized what he was doing.  
"No!" yelled Inuyasha.  
Naraku swallowed it. It's going to be harder killing him now when he had the jewel. His form grew untill he broke out of the castle's ceiling, laughing darkly as he became powerful.  
I tried to stand up again, this time with the help of my sword. "let me kill Naraku!" I shouted.  
"Idiot! Stay down. You're in no condition to fight," helecutred me.  
"I can do whatever I want. Don't tell me otherwise!" I argued.  
Inuyasha had no time to reason with me right now. So he turned around towards Naraku, yelling _**"WINDSCAR!"**_A ray of light raced to Naraku.  
I had to do something to help. I couldn't use the sword because it was too heavy for my weak arms. I quickly found a bow and arrow from the dead castle guards outside and aimed at his chest. "You're mine Naraku!" With my spiritual powers, the bow enlightened and went along with his windscar. That was the last of my strength. Inuyasha caught me before I fell on the ground.  
I couldn't remember anything after that....

That's the end of this action-filled chapter. Review!


End file.
